


so where do you go (oh, whenever you disappear)

by shoyousugar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comforting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, i like them they cute, kinda canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Team RWBY are staying in Atlas Academy’s dorms. Late one night Blake awakes from a nightmare, Yang’s there to help.
Relationships: (background)Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	so where do you go (oh, whenever you disappear)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve never wrote for this ship before but I’ve recently got into RWBY and I rlly love bumbleby so- yah.

Atlas was never the nicest place on Earth, in fact, the entirety of team RWBY had decided this was the most extravagant place they’d ever been and they hated it. Between Jacques Schnee and his evil son they’d surmised that this place was run by sadists.

But, as luck would have it, the team was forced to stay in the dorms of Atlas Academy. Like beacon, it was bunk beds they had again, although these were actual bunk beds and not makeshift ones like they’d made before.

Blake shot up with a scream building behind her lips but never pushing past them. She was sweating profusely and her heart was racing. She ran her hands through her bangs, swiping her ears back before just burying her face in her hands, curling forward into nothing.

She had a nightmare. About Adam. Again.

He was gone, she knew he wasn’t coming back, but it was the memory of him that still haunted her. She felt so weak and powerless, how, _after all this time_ , did he still have a hold on her? She could almost feel his cold, dead hand gripping on her shoulder, threatening to pull her back.

She quietly slid out of her bed, glancing up at Yang, who was still sleeping soundly. Good. She didn’t want to wake her.

She creeped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She leaned back against the wall, sliding down till she was sitting on the ground. It was freezing. She wasn’t surprised at how cold it was, they were in Atlas after all.

Blake took a deep breath, held it in, then exhaled.

It was some sort of routine her father had taught her to do whenever she got nervous. It helped.

But her mind couldn’t help but wander back to her nightmare. It was so vivid, so real that she felt like she was still dreaming. In the dream Adam was there, he had cut off Yang’s other arm, and all she could do was stare in horror. It was awful how her mind could conjure up such gruesome things.

Gruesome things about people she loved... she wasn’t normal.

“Hey,” Blake jumped slightly, startled by the sudden presence. She looked up to see Yang standing next to her. “Something wrong?” The blonde said, kneeling down in front of her so that they were eye level.

“Yes- I mean no... I don’t know.” Blake looked down, suddenly feeling guilty for even sharing this space with the brawler. Yang sighed and grunted as she sat back against the wall, wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulder to pull her closer.

Blake flinched at the contact. Not because she wasn’t used to it, but because she didn’t deserve it. She knew Yang had forgiven her, they’d reunited and came this far together. Yet every time she looked at Yang’s arm... she felt awful. Awful for leaving, awful for dragging her into all of this-“

“Where did you go?” Yang whispered, gently rubbing circles on Blake’s arm. The faunus swallowed and let herself lean into Yang’s touch. “I’m here... I’m right here with you.” Blake said, a slight tremble in her voice.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Blake hesitated at the question. “You don’t have to,” Yang pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple “But I’m here if you need me.” Blake was slightly taken aback by the contact. Were kisses a friend thing?

“It was just a nightmare,” Blake shook her head “I’ll be fine.” She loved that about Yang, how she was always there to help but respected boundaries unless it was something she felt strongly about. She really did love her-

Blake furrowed her brow. Hold on. She loved Yang. She knew that. But she knew this wasn’t love, like how you’d love your mother or your friend. This was _love_ , romance, something Blake had barely ever experienced before. No wonder she hadn’t realised, she’d only ever felt like this before with... Adam.

Blake sat up, placing her hand over Yang’s human hand. “Can I ask you something?” Blake said, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Yang only nodded her approval and Blake tried to settle herself. “What are we?” She asked.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her “What do you mean?”

“I... I know we’ve came a long way from just being partners, and too much has happened for us to just be friends... so... what are we? What am I to you?” She quickly added that last part on, realising it was a better question. 

“Blake I...” Yang’s jaw stiffened, looking like it had just locked in place. Blake’s heart dropped slightly. “I’m scared.” Yang sighed and it looked as if a weight had been lifted off of her. Blake’s eyebrows shot up at her words. Yang was scared? 

“Scared of what?” 

“Scared you’ll leave again.”

Blake’s heart snapped in half. 

“Yang, I promise I’m not leaving you ever again.” Blake whimpered, bordering on a sob, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes as she held onto Yang’s hand. Yang bit her lip and looked away, letting out a small sigh. “I know you did but it still scares me y’know,” the brawler ran her thumb over the back of Blake’s hand “Because what if I tell you how I feel, and then you bolt.”

Tears trickled down Blake’s cheeks as she lifted up Yang’s hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Yang, I love you, I’m not leaving again.” She swallowed thickly “I promise.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yang sniffled and closed her eyes, holding back any tears that threatens to fall “I love you too.” 

Blake’s mind went blank when she suddenly felt Yang’s lips upon hers, her world was spinning. She was still reeling from her nightmare, that dream had just made her feel like she hated herself. But to know she was loved. That this wasn’t a one way street. Blake reached out and tangled her hands in Yang’s nest of hair. 

She climbed into Yang’s lap, the blonde carefully holding her waist and the back of her neck, just holding her close. Blake could only feel the urge to deepen the kiss, to fall further and further into this whole thing. Blake huffed when Yang pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I missed you so much.” Yang gulped, gently stroking Blake’s cheek before cupping her jaw. “I missed you too, Sun wasn’t great company for all that time away.” 

Yang grinned “I think you just have a thing for blondes.” That gained her a sharp slap on the shoulder from Blake and a light giggle. They both laughed before Blake settled back into Yang’s embrace. “I’m sorry for everything that happened.” Blake said lowly.

“Yeah well... we got past it. You’re here now.” She pecked at Blake’s lips “And now that we know how we both feel without having to say a word, why don’t we just skip the formalities and go to bed?”

“ _Yang!_ ” Blake’s eyes widened incredulously and her mouth hung agape in shock. “I meant to sleep, but you seemed awfully excited.” Yang teased, causing Blake to roll her eyes and blush.

The brawler stood, carrying Blake in her arms over to her bed, Blake crawled under the covers, Yang following behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. The faunus fell asleep almost instantly, Yang’s loving embrace proving to be too much for her. 

* * *

Blake rolled over in her bed, feeling so pleasantly warm under the safety of her covers. She winced when she felt the sunlight hit her face and turned back over again, lifting her head to readjust the pillow- 

That wasn’t a pillow... 

Her eyes shot open, only to see Yang groggily smiling as she stretched out her arms before resting them behind her head. “Mornin’.” Yang said quietly. Blake blinked a few times before the embarrassing realisation settled in. 

She remembered having a nightmare, her and Yang in the hallway admitting their feelings without words, and now here Yang was, in her bed. 

Blake groaned and flopped back down, tucking her head in the space between Yang’s neck and her shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arm around Blake’s waist and the faunus got the feeling that she’d closed her eyes to go back to sleep again. 

It was all so peaceful, the gentle light that fell through the window and landed on the covers, the lull of Yang’s heartbeat. Blake could lie here forever, however she shivered slightly.She might’ve been lying against a human radiator but she wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t cold. 

Yang must’ve felt her shiver and tugged the covers up so that both of them were completely shielded from the cold. Yang reached her left hand up Blake’s back and began to drag her nails up and down it soothingly. Blake purred and pressed a small kiss against her neck as a reward. 

Blake lifted her head up slightly, prompting Yang to tilt hers down so that their nose brushed against one another. Blake locked their lips together, gaining a satisfied mewl from Yang who was still lightly dragging her nails across Blake’s back. 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” 

Yang and Blake jumped at the sudden shriek, Yang accidentally banging her head off of the headboard. Something soft smacked the back of Blake’s head and in her sleep addled stupor, she stumbled forward and fell into Yang’s chest. 

“Weiss... What. The. Fuck.” Yang growled, rubbing the back of her head. Weiss’ face was red in what looked to be both anger and embarrassment. Blake turned around, still resting herself on Yang’s chest, not bothering to sit up at all. Which only seemed to annoy Weiss more. 

“Wha- In this room- _OUR ROOM_ , WHERE YOUR _SISTER_ IS ALSO SLEEPING- WHERE _I_ AM SLEEPING!” 

“Weiss, we’re sleeping in the same bed, not screwing in front of you.” Blake laughed, pulling a light chuckle from Yang as well. Weiss flicked her hair and stormed around the room, ranting to herself more than anyone, getting ready for the day. 

“-and I love both of you, _I really do_ , you’re like family- I’m so happy for you. But no. _No, no, no, no, no_ , not in here- not in front of-“ 

Weiss’ voice began to dissipate as she wandered into the bathroom. 

Blake leaned into Yang’s ear and whispered “How long till she realises it’s our day off.” Yang chuckled and shrugged. “Maybe give her another ten minutes of fixing her hair.” They both giggled again. 

Weiss stormed back out of the bathroom, scroll in hand. “Why did neither of you tell me it was Saturday?! _Seriously_ I-“ 

A pillow was chucked at Weiss’ face, causing Blake and Yang to look at each other and laugh. 

“Weiss, just go back to bed.” Ruby mumbled, and Weiss sighed in defeat. The heiress picked up the pillow and walked over to Ruby’s bed, gently placing the pillow under her head, before settling on lying on the bed beside her. 

“Whipped.”

“Yang-“ Weiss cut herself off when she saw Ruby looking up at her, completely unamused “Shut up.”

Yang looked back at Blake and shrugged, she’d take that over another lecture from the Schnee. The faunus giggled and cuddled up to her again. 

They might be a little scared of whatever this meant and the questions that came with it. They might not have all the answers; they might never have all the answers. But if there was one thing they did know, it was that they found a comfort in each other, a comfort they were content to call love.

Blake’s eyes flitted up and locked eyes with Weiss, who was locked in place by a now sleeping Ruby’s arm. They both smiled and turned away.

”Weiss I can’t believe you’re gonna do that in front of us!” Blake said mockingly. 

“Right back at you Blake!” Weiss snickered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone enjoyed! If you liked this or have any criticism please leave a comment or else I might make the impulsive decision and go write a bumbleby highschool au.


End file.
